


Forgive me

by The_WriterWoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining!Jack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest!Mark, Smut, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Jack couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't keep it in, he had to see him.Or: The Priest AU no one asked for but I really wanted





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in ages as life has gotten in the way. I haven't moved anything else from my fanfiction.net account yet either but I plan to soon and I'll re write them too. I've recently gotten into this pairing and I love them. Obviously I'm using them as characters in my story but I don't agree with pushing this stuff on them or anything. They're in relationships and that should be respected. As well as the fact that they aren't actually gay. So no linking them to this please :D everything is all fictional. It's just an idea that came to me. I've tried to tag it the best to my abilities, everyone is above age. My first time writing smut so please forgive me. Also I have trouble with tenses so ignore if you see any. And I spell checked it but it might not be the best. Also they are probably very out of character but there's a reason.

'In the name of the Father, and of the son and of the holy spirit' Jack makes the sign of a cross from forehead to chest, shoulder to shoulder.  
'Forgive me Father for I have sinned' 

'Confess your sins so you may repent, child'

He bows her head in a mockery of shame. Knowing he should regret these sins, but he can't help himself. The flesh is weak after all.

'I have lusted father. In my heart, I have lusted after a man. A man I know I cannot have'. He runs his hand through his hair and looks back up, seeing the shadow of a figure move behind the screen.

'This man, is he married?'  
A smirk graces his face. 'In a way, you could say so'  
'Really? how so?' he shifts in his own seat, unsure of the outcome. He knows he should stop. He said so himself and Mark agreed. He couldn't help it though. It drove him crazy sitting at home alone night after night. Nothing to distract from the knowledge that the people in this town reject him. That because he's an outsider he should be treated different. He couldn't even walk into the local store to buy milk without getting stared at. They all treat him like the plague. All except Mark. Never Mark. 

'Are you still there?' Mark quizzed, pulling Jack out of his train of thought. 'Yes Father, sorry. It is difficult to speak of such things'. He couldn't see Mark's face or read his thoughts but Jack thought he had a pretty good idea of what the tanned, chiselled face looked like. The crease in his brow when he tries to be patient and fails. When he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. The dark lustful looks sent his way. The thoughts racing around his head. 'He must know it's me' Jack mused to himself. Mark knows exactly what he's talking about. Who, he's talking about, but still having to pretend. 

'Take your time. It will come to you' came a low rumble. The honey smooth sound sending shivers down Jack's spine. 

'That's the thing Father, I want it to come to me. I want him to come to me. He's not married in the sense of to a person, but to his religion'

He hears a soft sigh come through the other side of the screen. 'You better come to my office'. Jack's heart jumps at those words, and he hears Mark shuffling and moving about to exit the confession. He sits there to gather herself for a second, smoothing out the shirt he was wearing, the green one Mark always said made his eyes pop, before exiting the confession after him. His eyes adjusted to the the light outside the small space, and Jack looked at him. He could of sworn his heart stopped, or at least skipped a beat. Mark was just as beautiful as he remembered. From the thick raven coloured hair, with he slight curls at base of his neck. The stubble of a well groomed beard. The warm brown eyes that always seemed to smile, gazing at him now with warmth and gentleness, even now. He nods his head in the direction Jack knows by heart. 

Jack nods back and follows him to his sanctuary. He had always felt safe here before, but now there was an air of uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he was actually welcome or if Mark was just being kind. He was always kind, but with fire always bubbling at the surface. Mark opens the door and Jack entered into the room after him. 'Close the door please' he calmly said. Jack shivered again. He had missed his smooth calm voice. He did as he was told and closed the door, then turned round to face Mark's intense gaze. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. Jack noticed he wearing the less formal clerical shirt with tab, with dark pressed trousers. His face was neutral and not giving away what he was thinking which unnerved Jack a bit, but he was determined to not be swayed. 

Mark seemed determined to stare him down. 'We've talked about this' he said gently, when he realised Jack wasn't going to start, with the deep voice that always managed to resonate through Jack's bones. He tried to resist the urge to hang his head like a child being disciplined, trying to stare back at the intimidating gaze. 'I'm sorry' was the first thing that came out of his mouth. 'So much for trying to stay strong and confident' Jack mentally slapped himself. Mark raised and eyebrow as if to encourage Jack to continue. He sighed and shuffled on his feet, nerves starting to get the better of him. He looked away to stare at the oh so familiar room, and back again to find Mark in the same position, with a slightly irritated look on his face. Jack gave in to his instincts and looked at the ground. 

'I know why you stopped it. I know I agreed that it should stop. That we can't......see each other. Like that again. It's just-' he paused to shuffle on his feet again and brush his hand over his hair nervously, catching Mark following the action out of the corner of his eye. Jack looked back at him, trying once again to convey his feelings. 'I miss you' plain and simple. Out in the open. 'I miss you and I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about you. You're on my mind all the time. All I can think about. It's like it's what drives me, the thought of you I mean. I know you probably don't think of me or even want to know me any more but I-' his speech paused at the soft scoff coming from Mark. Jack looked at him with slight annoyance that he couldn't even finish. His cheeks flushed with slight anger that he was invited in here, when Mark knew full well why he was here,and he had the galls to scoff at him. Jack turned his head so he didn't have to look at the scorn that was no doubt all over Mark's face. 'Sorry. You're right, this was a mistake. I shouldn't of come here. I'll go'. The Irishman turned round to leave, but heard a rustle of cloth and footsteps and all of a sudden, felt a large hand around his smaller wrist. 

Jack turned slightly to look at Mark with surprise, to see just as much surprise on Mark's face. He lets go of Jack's wrist and rubs a hand over his face with a groan. 'You don't know the half of it'. Jack stayed silent and waited to see if he continued, hope blossoming in his chest. Mark let his hand fall back to his side and looks at Jack with something akin to pain in his eyes. 'You think you're the only one who's hurting? You think I haven't missed you? Your smile, your laugh, the way you-' He cut himself off and looked away and sighed. Jack turned around fully to face him as Mark looked back at the smaller mans face and moved closer, whilst Jack himself moved back, his back bumping into the door. Mark's face suddenly took on a look of anger, not directed at Jack, but at the situation. 'I want nothing more than you' he growled 'In every way. I tried to forget you and move on and be indifferent, treat you as like a normal part of my flock and look at you. You come in here, pining for me and for what? To remind me of what I can't have? What we can't do? What I'm forbidden to do' he ground through gritted teeth.

Jack felt some of his own fire return 'Excuse me? Where do you get off getting angry at me? If I remember, it takes two to tango and my partner was certainly willing at the time. I came here to see if you still felt the same way because I am going crazy' yet again the fire fizzled out, sadness taking its place 'Without you' he finished quietly. Mark's eyes softened, his hands came up either side of the other mans head, to cage him in. 'You don't know what you do to me' he rumbled 'I can't bear to see you sad. Especially since-' he cut himself off. His eyes travel from Jacks eyes to his lips. The Irishman followed the movement, holding his breath and hoping. Mark closed his eyes and let out a long deep breath, pulling his arms down and making to move away but Jack moved with him and lent in and pressed a gentle kiss onto Mark's mouth. Jack lent back to gauge the taller mans reaction, who looked into the pool of blue eyes he could drown in, before darting forward and capturing Jack's mouth with another kiss, with more heat than the first. 

Jack let a small moan slip out as his back was bumped against the door again, arms reaching up to wrap around the Priests neck, while the Priest in question snaked his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. He moaned into the kiss himself, tilting his head to deepen it, whilst rolling his hips against Jack's, sending sparks of pleasure deep in both their stomachs. He pulled away slightly to take a breath and look into sky blue eyes again. His eyes travelled down to the flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips, begging for him to come back, 'Tell me we should stop. That we shouldn't be doing this' he tried to say, but it came out more like a whisper, like a prayer. Jack shook his head 'I want this. I want this more than anything' he looked deep into the warm eyes 'Please' he begged in a whisper. 

That one uttered word seemed to snap something inside of the taller man and he bent down to wrap his hands underneath Jack's skinny legs and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. He held him against the door again to press his face into Jack's neck. Jack rolled his head to the side with a breathy moan, exposing his neck more and part of his shoulder. Mark started where the neck and shoulder met, and worked his way up, planting hot, wet kisses as he went along. Jack felt more sparks lower down again as Mark kissed the spot just under her ear and he made a humming noise, feeling himself grow hard. He turned his head and bumped noses before catching Mark's lips in another kiss, this time more demanding. More needy. Mark growled around the kiss and tightened his grip on Jack's legs, before turning them around and walking forward to place him on the desk. He pushed Jack back slightly and moved in between his legs, grinding their hips together again, making them both moan and Jack could feel Mark being affected just as much. 

The Priest pushed Jack back more so he was laying flat on the desk, pushing the green shirt up so he could place butterfly kisses across Jack's chest and stomach, the Irishman letting out breathy moans, his excitement digging into Mark's chest. Mark paused to look up at him 'You're just as beautiful as I remember' he whispered, grinning when he noticed the flush going from Jack's face, travelling down to his chest. 'shuddup' he murmured, embarrassed as he always got when Mark gave him this sort of attention. Mark let out a deep chuckle, knowing how to push Jack's buttons. He placed another kiss just below Jack's navel before looking back up at Jack. 'Can you reach into the draw behind you? the bottle should still be there' Jack blushed more at the memories of what transpired in the room they were in, because of what was in the draw. 

'Yeah, I think so' he mumbled. He turned his body round, mindful of not trapping anything anywhere, and opened up the draw and picked up the seemingly innocent looking bottle. He righted himself and handed it to Mark, who reached out for it, grabbing Jack's hand and planting a kiss on the inside of Jack's wrist before letting go. He leaned back up and placed the bottle on the desk before moving to unbutton Jack's skin tight jeans. Jack half assisted by kicking his shoes off and lifting his bottom so Mark could slide them down his hips and thighs. Mark sighed in annoyance when the jeans got stuck on the legs, as they always did, making him work them down in parts. 'I don't know why you insist on wearing this things. The time to put them on and take them up takes half your life' he grumbled. Jack let out a small giggle at Mark's annoyance, always finding it amusing that Mark hates his jeans with a vengeance. 

His giggle was soon replaced with a moan after Mark had managed to get the offending jeans off and was palming Jack through his boxers. Mark had a slightly evil smirk on his face, knowing it was the best way to shut Jack up. 'That shut you up quick' he remarked. 'Shut up and get to it' Jack practically growled, getting annoyed as his dick was straining to be free. Mark chuckled again and told him to lift his hips up again so he could slide them off. Mark paused a minute to stare at Jack, completely tomato red, spread out on his desk half naked. He had forgotten how much he missed it. How much he loved it. Before he could reflect anymore, Jack let out a high pitched noise to convey his impatience at Mark not doing anything. Mark reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together and putting the bottle back down on the table. He grabbed one of Jack's dangling legs and lifted it onto the desk, Jack making his other leg follow suit. Mark placed his dry hand onto Jack's hip, his lubed fingers tracing Jack's hole, making the smaller man squirm and gasp a little. 'Are you ready?' Mark asked with his honey smooth voice.

Jack lifted his head to nod at Mark, only to throw it back onto the desk with a bang when one of Mark's fingers slipped in. He waited to give Jack time to adjust since it had been a while since they had done this. 'Ok?' Mark checked, Jack nodded his head again from his position on the desk 'yeah, I'm fine, keep going'. That was all Mark needed before he started to move his finger in and out of Jack, making the Irishman gasp with pleasure and the sense of being semi filled. It wasn't long before Jack begged for more and Mark happily obliged, inserting a second finger and pumping them both in and out, scissoring as he slowly opened Jack up. Jack was moving in time to Mark's rhythm, crying out in pleasure when Mark hit the bundle of nerves that was Jack's sweet spot. 

'Ma-ark, I'm not gonna last much longer if you don't hurry up' Jack gasped out. Mark almost rolled his eyes at the impatience in the younger mans voice but he managed to keep it in. Making sure Jack was thoroughly worked open and ready, Mark undid his belt and pulled his zipper down. He grabbed Jack's cock, giving it a few lazy pumps that made Jack jerk his hips up, whilst his other hand grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down to let his own cock spring free. He let go of Jack to grab the bottle of lube again to squirt another generous amount over his length, rubbing it in to get an even coverage. He threw the bottle to the side and moved forward to line up the tip to Jack's hole. 'Ok?' Mark asked again, wanting to make sure Jack was sure about this. 'Yes Mark, dear God, get in me already!', Jack yelped when Mark's hand slapped where his thigh meets his buttocks. He leaned in to the Irishman's face, keeping his voice husky 'Don't blaspheme' he whispered, before pushing forward into the tight heat of Jack. Jack making a 'guh' sound when Mark bottomed out. 

Mark placed his hands either side of Jack's hips, holding back from pulling out and slamming back into Jack. He wanted to make sure that Jack was comfortable first. 'You okay?' Mark asked, planting a kiss on Jack's stomach. Jack nodded, lifting himself up to press his chest flush against the other man. He his hand down Mark's face 'yeah, I'm fine' he murmured 'Just move already'. Placing another kiss on Jack's hand, he gently pulled out and pushed back in again with slightly more force, making Jack feel like he just had the air pushed out of his lungs. Setting a slow rhythmic pace, Jack put one hand on the desk to support himself and once hand on Mark's neck to pull him forward for a sloppy heated kiss, more of a clashing of teeth than anything, breaths mingling in the heat of the moment.

Jack started to move forward to meet Mark's thrusts, trying to get Mark to hit his prostate again. Noticing this, Mark gently pushed on his lovers chest until he was laying flat on the desk again. Mark then clasped Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Jack's eyes nearly rolled back into his head and stars exploded behind his eyes when in the new angle, Mark slammed into his prostate. Taking the moans coming from Jack as a good sign, he started thrusting into the smaller man harder and faster, the desk beneath him creaking and groaning in protest. Jack clung onto the desk with a white knuckled grip at the speed and euphoric feeling of his prostate being stimulated. 'gnnn- Mark, I'm getting close' Jack moaned. Wanting Jack to come first, Mark reached out to grab Jack's cock again, stroking along the length in a slow pumping action. 'Come for me Jack, I want you to come first' Mark demanded. Jack moaned at hearing that, unable to hold back at the authority in the deep voice. He came in quick spurts, landing on his stomach and Mark's hand, just missing his shirt.

Feeling Jack tighten around him and seeing him fall apart under him made Mark follow him quickly in coming undone, spilling his come inside of Jack. He slowed down, stilling so he didn't overstimulate Jack too much. Their eyes met and Mark gave Jack a warm smile. 'I've missed this' he said in a hushed voice. 'Me too' was Jack's reply. The thoughts of stolen kisses in dark halls and secret meetings in the dead of night run through both of their heads. The electricity between them too strong for them to deny. Jack lifted his hand to move some of Mark's slightly long hair out of his face 'I guess we have something to talk about?' 

Mark looked deep in to Jack's eyes full of hope, and adoration for Mark, and smiled.

'I guess we do'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :D it's actually my first time writing smut so it may not be the best. Leave me a comment to let me know you liked it so I know people actually like my work, as it'll fuel me to write more. I love a variety of fandoms so there'll probably be something for everyone. Constructive criticism is appreciated 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> The_WriterWoman


End file.
